Semper Fi
by Kiki102
Summary: Meet Jenna Gibbs, Caitlin McGee and Tal DiNozzo the members of the band Semper Fi. Just a random little ficlet, extended  authors note inside with more info. R & R pls!


_**A/N: this is just a random little ficlet which popped into my head while stuck in the car, listening to Everlife on my mp3 player. (my brain comes up with strange things sometimes...) You can probably figure out the pairings just by reading, if not just PM me and I'll explain. I've tried to get the team's personalities coming through when their daughters speak about them. Let me know if you think I got their reactions right. It's meant to be an interview in a magazine. (Hopefully you'll get that by reading though)**_

_**PS! I know Ziva's sister's name is Tali, not Tal but I chose Tal because it's slightly different. It means morning dew in Hebrew.**_

_**Christina x**_

**

* * *

This month, an exclusice interview with the members of the hottest new rock band, Semper Fi. **

When Semper Fi (pictured opposite) released their first single last year, Always Believed In You, they quickly shot to the top of the charts. Their debut album, For The Love of You, also topped charts, going gold. Now, about to release the first single from their second album, Faithful Always, the three girls took time out of their tour to do this exclusive interview.

The guitarist and lead singer, Jenna Gibbs, has had her distinctive vocals compared to the likes of Hayley Williams and Skye Sweetnam. The oldest of the girls, she says "I like being oldest, I get to boss them about." Caitlin McGee, the drummer, adds, "She bosses us about _all_ the time. She's picked it up from her parents. They get to boss people about, so Jenna's followed in their footsteps." All three girls laugh at this. The friendship and camaraderie is easy to see amongst the girls who have been friends since childhood. "Oh before childhood," Jenna says. "We were destined to be friends. Our parents work together, then became friends so we were always going to be close. My parents got together first and had me then my sister Amy. Then it was Tal's parents, then Cat's."

"But I'm older than Tal," Caitlin adds.

"She loves to remind me of that," Tal DiNozzo, the pianist, explains in her gentle accent. The quietest of the girls, it makes you wonder how she gets heard around Jenna and Caitlin. "Oh easy," Jenna laughs. "She just threatens to drive!"

All three girls have been playing their instruments for years. Jenna started guitar at seven, Caitlin was given her first drum kit at nine, and Tal has "always played piano." "My parents had two piano's for some reason," she explains. "When I was little I used to just sit and play with the keys, finding out which ones sounded nice and which ones didn't. I didn't read music until high school. Jenna would tell me to play a C chord when we were jamming and I would say what? I didn't know what a chord was! Then my mom paid for me to get proper lessons. Then it all made sense!" Their parents are obviously very important not only in their musical careers, but in their lives. "Mom loves visiting us on tour," Caitlin grins. "The only disappointment for her is that we aren't heavy enough rock for her. Mom's a total goth." Which explains the black lipstick and platform shoes which have become Caitlin's trademarks. "Our parents have had big influences on us," Jenna says, the other girls nodding in agreement. "They never pushed us, we pushed ourselves. I would be getting really frustrated with something on guitar and mom would tell me just to chill out, it was only a song. I'd go work with my dad on his boat for a couple of hours, go back and I'd be able to play it perfectly."

When asked about the name of the band, which is short for semper fidelis, the Latin for always faithful, Jenna grins and says, "Parents again! My dad was in the marines. I grew up hearing semper fi all the time."

"We all did," Tal added. "Our lives were surrounded by stories of cases involving marines or naval personnel." The girl's parents all work for NCIS, Jenna's mother is the director and her father an agent, Tal's parents are both agents and Caitlin's father is and agent while her mother is a forensic scientist. "We're family," Caitlin says. "Mom always used to say that and it's true. We have our relations, blood relations, then we have our NCIS family. And I know which one we're closer to. Blood's thicker than water? Not with us!"

Everyone wants to know about the rumours surrounding the girls private lives, especially who they're dating and if it's true Tal is dating Romeo Beckham. "Rule 3," Tal replies. Then all three girls chorus, "Never believe what you're told, double check," before bursting into laughter. "No it's not true," Tal says. "We met him after a concert but dad wouldn't let me date him on the principle that soccer's not a real sport." And the rest of the girls? "The best way to keep a secret, keep it to yourself, the second best, tell one other person, there is no third best," Caitlin says. "I'm going for the best way."

"My dad would probably kill the poor guy," Jenna laughs. "He's very protective of me, I'm his baby girl even though I'm taller than mom now! But I don't care. I know it's just because he loves me and doesn't want me to get hurt." So none of them have 'stage parents'? All three laugh. "My dad wants me to make lots of money and introduce him to film stars," Tal says. "My mom wants me to meet all her favourite bands, luckily they're some of my favourites too," Caitlin says. "My parents just want me to do something I love and to be happy," Jenna says. "If they thought I was unhappy they'd make me stop, otherwise they'd let me just do my own thing. As long as it's legal of course."

So what are their long term plans? More albums? Crossing over into other areas of the industry? "We won't be doing this forever," Jenna says. "We started it for fun, not to make a career out of it. At the moment it's still fun. The day we start taking it all seriously is they day I'm quitting the band. Music's fun, but it's not my long term goal." Tal and Caitlin nod in agreement. So what are their long term goals? "Traveling and exploring the world," Caitlin says. "Then college. With my parents, hopefully I'll have inherited their smart genes!"

"At the moment just playing piano and having fun," Tal says. "I want a family and a life outside the industry. I also want to keep up my ballet. I know my mom wants me to too."

"I want to going into the armed forces," Jenna says. 'Follow in my dad's footsteps. We went to Iraq to play for the troops there and they were so inspiring! I don't support the wars, I never will, but I support the people fighting them and want to be part of that. I like making a difference."

Any last words from them? The girls look at each other, grin and, as if they've practised it (which they probably have) say in perfect unison, "Semper fi!"

* * *

**_A/N: so what do you think? Half decent? total rubbish? Let me know._**

**_Christina x  
_**


End file.
